1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides novel compounds having diuretic with antihypertensive activities. More particularly, it relates to 1,4-benzodioxane or 1,4-benzodioxine derivatives and processes for the production thereof.
2. Prior Art
1,4-Benzodioxane compounds have long been studied, for instance, it has been disclosed in Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 8, 446 (1965) that 2-guanidinomethyl-1,4-benzodioxane demonstrates antihypertensive action and adrenergic blocking action. The present inventors synthesized 1,4-benzodioxanesulfonamide derivatives having antihypertensive action which have been disclosed in JPN Unexam. Pat. Pub. No. 55-124781.